


Thanksgiving at Tony's.

by Siberianskys



Series: Holiday Series [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Objectification, Sexual Content, Team as Family, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil go to the tower for Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving at Tony's.

"You brought pie," Tony said, greeting Clint and Phil as they exited the elevator onto the communal floor. 

"I didn't know what everybody liked so I brought choices," Clint said. 

Tony grinned as he looked at the stack of containers in each of their arms. "Is that green bean casserole, I smell?" 

"I remember you liking that," Clint said. 

"Thank you," Tony said. 

"Happy to do it," Clint said. 

"Yes, thank you, Tony, it was very nice of you to have us," Phil said. 

"I know you've got your safe house out in the sticks," Tony said, "but you know you always have a place here." 

"We've been talking about that lately," Phil said. 

"Tell me you're moving in. Pepper would be thrilled. She'd have a grown-up to talk to and everything," Tony said. 

"Are you insinuating that I'm not a grown-up, Stark?" Natasha asked, materializing next to him. 

"No, Romanov, I'm insinuating that Pepper likes to pretend that Phil is a normal guy who can't kill somebody with a paperclip."

"You have to excuse Tony, he's more hopped up on coffee than usual. He spent the night watching the turkeys cook," Natasha said. "Clint, you should go meet James. He and Steve are in the media room."

"Who's James?" Clint asked. 

"Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier," Phil said. 

"Why didn't you just say that?" Clint asked. 

"Because I'm not calling a grown man Bucky," Natasha said. 

"Clint calls you Nat," Tony said. "Ow, no fair, come on, Natasha, that hurts. I'm calling Pep."

"And she'll have you tell me to pinch your other ear," Phil said. "And stop pouting and take me to Bruce. The food's getting cold."

"How do you live with him?" Tony asked Clint. 

Clint grinned as he handed his pie boxes to Natasha so he could pull out his phone and show the screen to Tony. 

"Fuck me," Tony said. 

"You wish," Clint said, smirking, as Tony ogled Phil. 

"That suit does not do Agent justice," Tony said. 

"That's the idea," Clint said. "He's all mine."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to share?" Tony asked.

"I am not up for barter," Phil said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Tony said. "Clint and I are working out the details here."

"I am not a detail," Phil said. 

"You can't tell me that Cap isn't on your get out of jail free list," Tony said. 

Phil blushed. 

"He's 1, 2, and 3," Clint said. 

"I don't even warrant a 3," Tony said. "I am hurt. You aren't the least bit curious?"

"I've seen the tape," Phil said, "it leaves very little to the imagination."

"Baby, you have no idea," Tony said, smirking. 

"Leave him be, Tony," Clint said. "Natasha can take him to Bruce while you introduce me to Bucky."

"I was thinking more along the lines of sneaking up on Bucky and his boy-toy and you can see exactly why you didn't have to worry about Steve being homophobic," Tony said. 

"Steve and --?"

"Oh, yeah, like genetically enhanced bunnies," Tony said. 

"I'll let you know if he's jerking our chain," Clint said, looking over his shoulder at Phil as he let Tony drag him in the direction of the media room.

Don't worry, I have video," Natasha said, as Phil followed her toward the kitchen.


End file.
